It's Never Too Late
by glitterkkayy
Summary: They break each other's hearts but they can't get enough of each other. Short chapters. Jeroy. Please Enjoy R&R DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR ANY CHARACTERS/STORYLINES
1. Chapter 1-Forget You

_A/N This fic is going to be all short chapters. Please R&R & most importantly enjoy(:_

"Seriously, Jerome, talk to me."

I begged as he prepared a sandwich in the kitchen.

"What is there to talk about Joy? How you are just a user and only used me to help Mara get back at me. How you never really loved me at all and only pretended too. Is that what you want to talk about Joy? If it is then talk away."

"I swear I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It doesn't matter if you meant to or not. You hurt me Joy just like I hurt Willow and Mara. So call it even or whatever you want to say but just don't count me as a friend."

He takes his sandwich, skirting his way around me and out of the kitchen.

Mara pops up from the hallway.

Mara still doesn't like the idea of me and Jerome together but she also doesn't like the fact that we aren't friends anymore and it is all because of her revenge plot.

"Well, that was overly brutal."

Mara sits beside me on the counter as the tears start to fall.

She wipes them away.

"I know what to do." Mara says with a broad smile on her face.

"What?" I ask.

"Let him forget me."

Mara doesnt reply she just keeps on smiling.


	2. Chapter 2-Broken

_A/N THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW...ENJOY(:_

"This was your brilliant idea Mara? He is never going to go for this."

I pout, but Mara just laughs.

"Of course he will. I invited him to come and talk and he probably thinks that I just want to bury the hatchet. He didn't have his heart-broken by me remember that was you."

"Thanks for reminding me." I sighed.

"Okay well I am going to leave you down here and as soon as Jerome comes down, you guys can talk things out."

Mara went up the stairs from the cellar and left.

I still wasnt so sure about this idea.

Jerome wasnt going to talk to me, he just wasnt.

My thoughts silenced as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Jerome.

He came.

Of course he did, he thought he was burying the hatchet with Mara whose heart he broke not me who broke his heart.

"Your not Mara."

"Good observation."

He stifles a laugh and turns to leave just as the door shuts and locks.

"Mara!" I yell.

It wasnt in our plan to force Jerome to talk to me.

This was just supposed to be a good opportunity.

"Well I guess I get to talk to you now."

I try to sound natural. I try to breathe but my breath keeps on suffocating me.

"I guess so." He says.

His eyes aren't as hateful as they had been the last few days.

Maybe he was starting to move past it a little.

"Okay for once can you just listen to me okay?" I ask rhetorically.

He opens his mouth to answer but I don't give him a chance.

"I never meant to hurt you or use you. I only went with Mara's plan originally because I thought you deserved it for using Mara and Willow the way you did and breaking their hearts. When I got to see the other side of you it changed everything. I fell..."

I choked back my tears and forced myself to keep talking.

"I really liked you. I never wanted you to get hurt. I tried so many times to tell Mara that I couldn't do it but she wouldn't hear any of it."

"Look, Joy. I know that you are trying to make things better but just stop. You have to stop doing this to me."

"Doing what?" I ask, confused.

"This." He spits pointing to his chest.

"It hurts too much to bear so we need to just stop. Maybe eventually we can be friends again but that is it. We can never go back to where we were, it would just be too painful."

I wipe the tears from my face and try not to take too much notice to the tears running down Jerome's.

I run up the stairs and bang on the door.

"Mara, let us out now."

The door opens almost immediately.

I run to my room with Mara and Willow right on my tail.

"Was that your goal Mara?"

I ask her as I fling myself on my bed and cry deeply into my pillow.

Nobody speaks.

Not long after laying there, crying my eyes out do I get tired.

Just as I am about to fall asleep I hear Willow whisper to Mara.

"They are broken aren't they."

There is no reply for a while and I am almost asleep again before Mara's pained voice answers.

"I'm afraid they are."


End file.
